1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide roller assembly including a guide roller having a roller body about which a roller shell is concentrically arranged, and a bearing for supporting the roller body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In continuous casting plants, in addition to guide rollers supported at their opposite ends, guide rollers, which have additional supports, are used. The guide rollers with multiple supports permit to cast strands having an increased width, and at an increased speed. A guide roller with multiple supports is disclosed, e.g., in German Publication DE 197 16 562A1. A guide roller of a continuous casting plant is subjected to high mechanical alternating stresses as a result of a pressure acting on the strand, and to particularly high thermal stresses as a result of its contact with the hot strand. To reduce the thermal stresses, the guide rollers are usually cooled with water. Despite cooling, still, a thermal overstress of the guide roller and, thus, of its body and shell, and of the supporting bearing can occur.
Usually, for supporting the guide rollers, roller bearing are used. For lubricating the bearings, an annular space is provided around a bearing and is filled with a lubricant. As a result of the thermal overstress, the bearing can be dried-up and blocked. Moreover, the roller bearing is particularly shock-sensitive. A bearing, which is located at a point of the guide roller, at which because of the weight of the guide roller and the pressure applied by the strand, deflection of the guide roller takes place and, as a result, a high mechanical load is generated, is subjected to particularly high shock and thermal loads or stresses.
Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a guide roller assembly which would be particularly wear-resistant and soiling-resistant.